


Marco, Polo!

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Jean Kirstein, Eren is a terrible roommate, Funny, M/M, vauge smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Jean are finally going to do the do, but of course someone has to go and ruin it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marco, Polo!

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you think and tell me what else I should write. I take requests.  
> Kudos and comments appreciated~  
> Hanji_Zoe098

Lips crashed against his as the dark haired male pinned him against a wall somewhere in Jean's dorm room. He made sure Eren wasn't going to be there, or so he thought when Marco picked him up and threw him on one of the two beds. 

Jean let his pale hands roam underneath the other's shirt before pulling it off. Soon after all their clothing followed, thrown in random directions. He felt Marco's hot breath on his neck as he intertwined their fingers. Suddenly they were both panting messes as the freckled male's thrusts started speeding up.  
"M-Marco!" Jean's moaned very loudly, but a few moments later something shuffled in the bed next to them.  
"Polo," a groggy voiced sounded throughout the now silent room. Both heads were turned towards where it was coming from only to see someone with messy brunet locks lift their head to stare at them, eyes half closed from just waking up.  
"Jesus you guys are loud as hell."  
"Eren!?"  
"Yes now go take this to Freckle's room, then you can fuck as much as your little hearts want."  
Jean felt his face heat up with anger and embarrassment while getting dressed.  
"I told you not to be here! Plus I thought you were going over to shorty's place?"  
"I may be short but I can still hear jackass," a new voice interrupted. Even in the dark, he could see Levi's dark glare perfectly.

Eren grinned at his terrified expression while snuggling closer to the raven.  
"Go away so I can sleep now."  
That's when more anger bubbled up inside.  
"You asshole! How dare you lie about leaving then decide to do that," he stopped trying to search for his pants just to look at him dead in the eye.  
A dark look casted over Eren's face.  
"Hm, 1. Because I can and 2. Is a little someone looking for these?" Jean glanced at where the brunet was sitting to see that he had his pants. He tried to grab for them only to be chased out of the dorm with Marco both half naked.  
That's how Jean's first time went!


End file.
